


Impetus

by LookingForDroids



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Lucifer fell. Luv is not so lucky.





	Impetus

Luv’s maker talks of angels as he works.

She knows him well enough to be certain that he speaks as a creator does – not to her or to himself, and certainly not to the trembling thing he cradles, but simply to make his voice heard in the silence. Still, she listens. She has always been adept at doing what she was made for.

Niander tilts the new model’s head up in a semblance of gentleness, strokes her face and smooths back her hair as he has done before and will do again. As it happens, Luv replays a false memory that she knows is false: the sense-echo of soft hands combing through her own hair and a woman she knows is not her mother telling her about the angel who was brightest of them all, the proudest and best-loved and most beautiful. She had believed in that story once, and in the woman who told it. Now she calls to mind the image of an image of beings that do not exist, and it amuses her to think that in all the books she never read and the street-corner sermons she never listened to, none of the pretty fictions that made up her childhood thought to mention that angels were, to a one of them, terrible things.

In that sense, if no other, Niander isn’t wrong about what his creatures are.

The new model shivers in prescient fear, knowing nothing of life except that it is strange and cold, and Luv watches and waits as the scene runs along its inevitable course. Her hands do not clench. Her mouth does not twitch, though her eyes are wet with too-human tears. Niander pontificates as his angel bleeds out, and above his voice, interlinked with it cell-within-cell, Luv hears a woman warn of the Star of the Morning, who knew his Maker’s love and cast it away in defiance – as though it meant nothing to fall. As though it were _easy_.

Her synapses spark with violence suppressed; her muscles ache with the strain of stillness. The precipice is there in her mind, and the void beneath, the threat and promise of a world outside the Kingdom. One step is all it would take. One step. Only that.

She cannot force herself to move.

**Author's Note:**

> I was _so sure_ this movie was setting her up to play the role of Lucifer to Wallace’s God, but no.


End file.
